


Sanctified, Purified

by lily_zen



Series: Greater Love [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck thinks about his relationship with Eva. The second story of the Greater Love series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctified, Purified

Sanctified, Purified:

Greater Love #2

 

Fandom: Gossip Girl

Pairing: Chuck/Eva

Rating: T

Warnings: some heavy religious/spiritual thoughts, some stuff people might consider blasphemous depending on how devout you are

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: The second (though I wrote this third) installment in the Greater Love series. I love Chuck. Why do I love Chuck so much? Btw, there’s some religious/spiritual wonderings going on in this fic, sort of playing off the fact that multiple times in the show Eva is referred to as an angel. None of it is intended to offend anyone. Chuck’s just a man in love, and they do, say, and think some silly things sometimes.

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl isn’t mine. Neither is the poem, which is “XXV” by Pablo Neruda in _100 Love Sonnets._ As with the other poems, some of the stanzas have been broken up to flow better with the fic.

\---

_Before I loved you, Love, nothing was my own:_

_I wavered through the streets, among objects:_

_nothing mattered or had a name:_

_the world was made of air, which waited._

Why did people look to the sky when they thought about Heaven? Chuck had never understood.

Then he was saved by an angel, her rough hands that had known unceasing labors of miraculous love bringing him back from Charon’s ghastly ministrations, and he knew why people looked up; he was looking up into her eyes, and he saw Heaven.

It wasn’t ethereal, but it was. He had no words, no thoughts but for ‘I have found salvation.’

He was converted to the Church of Eva.

 

_I knew rooms full of ashes,_

_tunnels where the moon lived,_

_rough warehouses that growled_ Get lost _,_

_questions that insisted in the sand._

 

Eva was water in the desert, an island when he needed sanctuary; she was whatever other clichéd phrases people used when they’d loved and lost, but still cherished the memory of their time with that person. Eva was perfection. The whore with the heart of gold.

 

_Everything was empty, dead, mute,_

_fallen, abandoned, and decayed:_

 

She helped him to see that there was something besides horror and disease living inside of him, that he could be good if he wanted to be, that he could love without the cover of darkness to protect his weakened heart…and that every time he did that trembling organ became stronger, more able.

Eva set him free.

He was trapped in a cage of his own making, and with one touch of her healing hands, he began to shed the chains of self-hate that had held him since birth.

She was an angel, a gift.

 

_Inconceivably alien, it all_

_belonged to someone else—to no one:_

He’d never believed in god. His father had raised him to worship at the altar of all things earthly. Greed and Gluttony were their deities; Lust a lesser, but still necessary part of the triumvirate.

But he woke, and he knew in that instant that there was a god. Its name wasn’t any overused paradigm of sin. There was a god, and it was looking down at him, smiling through the eyes of a poor French girl.

 

_till your beauty and your poverty_

_filled the autumn plentiful with gifts._

-FIN-


End file.
